


Mottomo kurai hikari: part 1 the umbra regis

by Izzb9



Category: Mottomo kurai hikari
Genre: Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzb9/pseuds/Izzb9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derren is a 17 year old high school student in a small town that hates him. then one day a stranger comes into town, and has a dark presence around him, and a slight internist in Derren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mottomo kurai hikari: part 1 the umbra regis

Derren looked at the alarm clock, 6:10, then he jumped up. He was going to be late for school! He hated it there. Everyone bullied him, but it was better than at home; at least the bullies were sober. Derren put on his black hoodie, some tight black jeans, and ran to the bus stop. Luckily the bus was two stops from his house and was coming up. As Derren ran he collided into a tall black figure.

"Who was that!" A gruff voice said darkly. Derren looked up. The man he bumped into had a dark hoodie and dark black jeans, like he did.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't see you there." Derren said. The man looked at him, staring right into his pale gray eyes. Derren started to pet his fringe and smoothed out the soft, silky hair over his eyes. As he often he was scared.

"No, I should apologize, It wasn't right for me to snap at you", the man said, his voice was low and almost ominous. "by the way do you know where cazenovia high is?"

"Ya, the bus goes by it every school day, it should be here soon", Derren excitedly said. His history teacher got mysteriously ill, and died, so they had to find a replacement. He was glad that it wasn't someone like the last one. He was alway annoyed and grumpy. Then the bus pulled up, the doors opened, the high schoolers conversations were heard from the new opening.

"Come on, we haven't got all day. Are you a senior?" said the tall, dark haired man. Derren nodded and got on the bus, and got in his usall seat. To his surprise the man sat next to him, he watched as the man undid his hoodie and a waterfall of raven black hair ran down his back. The man also had pale white skin, like it hadn't seen the sun in many years. Derrel thought of himself, 5'6", dark brown hair, and pale grey eyes. This man was at least 5'9", with blood red eyes, that looked like dark rubies.

"So loser, who's the new friend from emo-con", said an annoying voice Derren knew too well.

"None of your business Melody", Derren shot back. He once was forced to homecoming with her, and now prom was coming up and he'd have to go with her to that to. IF he had to go, he wanted it to be with her brother at least.

"That's no way to treat a lady, emo trash", said Matthew , Derren spoke to soon going with either of them would be terrible.

"It was her fault, she wasn't acting how a lady should", said the man. Derren was shocked, the only person who would stand up for him was his brother, but he died 10 years ago IN a terrible accident. The bus stopped to a halt and everyone got off. The man asked "Derren, do you know where room 166 is?" Derren nodded his head yes, luckily that was his first class, and his history class. Yet he didn't remember giving the man his name.

Derren walked his new teacher to the classroom. A blush bloomed in his pale cheeks. The rest of the class was outside the door, muttering whispers around them. Then a smoky haze started to come down through the vents, and everyone hit the floor. Everyone except the new teacher he just stood there smiling and laughing like a maniac. Then the world went black, and the last thing Derren remembered was someone saying "Don't worry love your enemies will be vanquished." Along with a hand caressing his cheek.

Umbra was excited, finally after 2,000 years he was reunited with his love, or the 2,000 ancestor of his lover. After their marriage he would get revenge on his Brother and concor this pitiful planet, after killing everyone in this pitiful village. He watched as the townspeople fled his demonic shadow army, screaming as the shadows put them in their places for the big finishing blow. He continued to softly stroke his new lovers face softly, hoping that he wasn't mad for not finding him sooner to save him from the horrid village. Then a flash of light appeared in front of them.

"Brother you don't have to do this! You can let them go and we can continue this feud in our own realms," said a voice Umbra was none too pleased to hear.

"Lux why don't you leave and let me destroy the ones that hurt my lover!" Umbra shot to his brother. "Why do you get your love and I'm alone in my shadow realm!"

"He's only 17, and I got to know mine before I took mine away, please just let them go", begged Lux. Then a sharp burst of pain exploded in Lux's shoulder.

" Thats for ditching me back at the pub in 56!" Shouted an angry, british, male.

" that's good for now Kaizoku." said Umbra. "Take him to his realm, we can dispose him later."

"Fine, fine I get the picture have fun with your little mate" replied Kaizoku. The pirate fleeted the school, and into the realm of light.

"Stupid pirate" grumbled Umbra. The king looked down at the sleeping boy, well now was a great time to execute his plans. He picked him up and created a portal to the boy's bedroom.

".....Ugg, what happened?" Asked Derren, as he looked around his room. The digital clock was acting weird, the numbers were glitching out. Like they were in the twilight zone.

"You're finally awake, now come down stairs, there is a surprise for you." said a dark shadowy voice. Derren didn't know why he listened to this voice, but something about it felt like it was loving and trusting. A feeling he hadn't felt in awhile, a feeling that died with his brother.

"I'm glad you're awake, I'd thought you'd sleep for ever" said Umbra. the man was now in dark armor, it looked like it was made from onyx, and a dark crown sat in the sea of raven black hair, and the blood red eyes still looked like rubies. Derren looked into Umbra's eyes, and knew this must be love, at least to him it was love. He stepped forward, thinking that all of this was a dream, and kissed Umbra. Because in Derren's mind no one could love him. The smooch was hard and demanding like they needed each other to breath, and the two loved every moment of it.

From outside the two were being watched by the three commanders of the shadow army. "You owe me big time pirate, you lost this bet!" whispered Militis.

"How was I supposed to know the lad would be bitten by the love bug! Can I repay you later?" asked Kaizoku.

"Men" Saltator grumbled "will you two ever shut up! you're running the moment!" She looked back into the house, there king and the boy were gone, probably back to the shadow realm. "Come on, our lord will probably want us back at the castle, the town's gone anyway" the grumpy female replied.

"Don't think you'll escape me pirate, I will get what I want from you!" yelled Militis.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE", Kaizoku yelled back. Saltator grumbled this was going to be another long fight between the pirate and the Knight. She grabbed them by their collars and back into the shadow realm. As the sky cleared up, the town was painted a deep crimson red, and not a soul survived the cursed shadow king, just like what happened 2,000 years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> so should I keep continuing?


End file.
